


Xayn and Felix

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mentions of homophobia, Online Relationship, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships, panromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seemed like a boring day at the office became much more interesting for Xayn when a little boy walked through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xayn and Felix

I sat in an old, small office chair at my desk, switching between the task of texting friends and online messaging my boyfriend. My eyes flicked upwards, catching a glimpse of what time it was. 4:45. The office would be closing for the day in fifteen minutes. My grandfather, the owner of the establishment, had already gone home, as had Chris, a much older cousin of mine who worked here. Lynn, the woman who worked the front desk, hadn't showed up today, but it was Friday, so things were pretty slow. Especially as the day moved into the last few hours of work. Sherri, the other woman who worked here, was the only person left, along with me. I was also considered an employee, but it was just a summer thing, and all I did mainly was file things and sit around on my phone, answering calls and taking messages if needed. But today I had done pretty much nothing, just sitting in my office with the door closed, communicating with various friends and reading webcomics. Another five minutes had passed and I was sure that any minute now Sherri was going to come back inside from her smoke break and tell me we were leaving, when I heard the door open, followed by the sound of two pairs of feet. I got up, tucked my phone into the back pocket of my faded skinny jeans, and walked over to my office door, opening it so that I could get a look at who had walked in. It was an older woman, looking to be in her fifties, followed by a young boy, most likely her grandson, seeming to be about 11 or 12. The woman caught sight of me and smiled, saying, "I'm here to see Miss Sherri about a payment on my insurance." I nodded. "She's just out back," I said, "I'll go get her. You can have a seat in her office while you wait." I gestured to the open door to my left, and the woman and her grandson walked into Sherri's office. I gently closed the door to my office, starting in the direction of the kitchen, just across the room and to the right, when I heard a voice that unmistakably belonged to the young boy. "Was that a boy or a girl?" the boy had asked. The older woman shushed him, and I could just sense the embarrassment. I myself didn't find the question offensive in the least, despite what the woman may have thought. I am genderfluid after all, so I get questions like that a lot from people who don't know me personally. I had worn my binder today, as well as a men's t-shirt, along with skinny jeans and black high top converse, as well as some eyeliner, feeling more androgynous today. I had also worn the purple bracelet I made, featuring purple beads and some white lettered beads that spelled out 'THEY', refering to my preferred pronouns for today. I tucked a short lock of dark brown hair behind my ear, still overwhelmingly happy since having it cut and dying the fringe a few shades darker than my natural hair color. It reminded me once again of how much convincing it had required for my dad to allow me to cut it. He still wasn't entirely accepting of me. He had always seen me as his little girl, always expected me to have perfect grades and, while being my own person and having good morals, live within the social norm. And asexuality, demi-panromanticism, and genderfluidity didn't fit within the social norm. Not all my friends accepted it either. Most didn't even try to understand it. But some did. And they were still there for me afterwards, especially AJ, my best friend, and Allen, my boyfriend. Though Allen didn't completely understand genderfluidity at first, even after I explained it, he was okay with it, and supported me, continuing to love me despite all of that. The thought made me warm and giggly. I opened the back door, telling Sherri she had a customer. She said she'd be inside in just minute, and I shut the door back, careful not to lock it out of habit. I made my way back to my office, making sure everything was in order so that I'd be ready to go at a moment's notice before sitting back and getting back to talking with my friends. I said bye to most of them, telling them I was about to leave, including AJ because once I left I'd be meeting her at the local Mexican restaurant just down the road. I kept messaging Allen, though, making sure I could get in as much time with him, as we don't get to see each other in person seeing as he lived all the way across the county. I sat there, talking with him about current events in each other's lives, when I heard a quiet knock on my door. I opened it to see the little boy. "Can you get me something to drink?" he asked. I nodded, smiling at the adorable boy. "Of course, kid. Come with me." As we headed for the kitchen, Sherri passed me. Not a moment later I heard both women begin to speak. The boy and I walked into the kitchen and I opened the door. "Ok, we got Coke, water, Sprite, and this weird bottled green tea stuff. Your pick." The boy walked up and grabbed a bottle of water, then held it out to me. "Could you open it?" he asked. I nodded, taking the bottle and opening it for him before handing it back. "Thank you," he said, taking a sip from the bottle. He then sat down on one of the bench seats we had on each side of the small table in the corner. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. "Sure, kid." I replied, sitting down. The boy seemed to look a bit guilty, as well as nervous, some shame mixed in too. After a few seconds of silence and slightly uncomfortable eye contact I began to think he wasn't going to say anything when he looked down at the table and quietly said, "I'm sorry." I was a bit confused. The kid hadn't done anything wrong, so why- oh.....I remembered his grandmother shushing him when he asked that question. She must have known I heard it and thought I really took offense to it. But just to be sure I asked him, "Sorry for what?" And sure enough he answered, "Because I asked grandma if you were a boy or a girl and we know you heard it and it hurt your feelings." I cracked a smile. "Dude relax. You didn't do anything wrong. I get questions like that all the time, and I'm totally cool with that. And you were just curious anyways. It's not a sin to ask questions." I said to the boy. He looked up, his expression shifting from sadness and shame to one of confusion. "Then what are you?" he asked. I chuckled. "Well kid, that depends on what you mean. When I was born, I was a girl. But it depends on how I feel each day whether I'm a boy or a girl. And some days I'm neither. And there are even some days, like today, when I'm a little bit of both." The boy seemed to think on this for a minute before asking, "So, some days you're a boy, and some days you're a girl, or you can be niether, or you can be a little of both?" I nodded. "Ok," he said slowly, "I think I get it. What's it called?" he asked. I hummed in approval at the kid's question. "Clever one." I thought. Then, aloud, I said, "Genderfluid. That's what it's called when someone switches between genders." The boy smiled, leaned forward on his hands, a spark of interest in his eyes. "So, does that mean you like boys or girls? Or do you like other genderfluid people?" I almost laughed. This kid was just too adorable for his own good! "Well, I like all people, no matter their gender. What matters to me is that I love them and they love me." I explained. "Oh." the boy said. "Ok. Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Or a....whatever you call people you're dating that aren't boys or girls?" he questioned further. I nodded. "Actually, yes. I have a boyfriend named Allen." The boy's smile widened. "Cool!" he said, " I wanna get one too! But ma says people will bully me if I get one. And grandma doesn't like it." My heart almost stopped right then and there. "Get a what? A boyfriend?" I asked, a bit surprised. Its not that I'd never talked to a gay guy before, just. . .not one so young. Or in this town. What can I say, it's a small town full of sucky, racist homophobes. What are you gonna do? The boy smiled widely at my question and nodded. "Uh-huh!" he said happily. His demeanor soon became nervous once more, however, and he began to play with the hem of his shirt. "Please don't tell grandma though. She's. . .mean about it. Says it's wrong." I shook my head. "Kid, nothing is wrong with you liking other boys. And of course I won't tell her. Don't worry." The boy's smile returned and he moved to run around to table, wrapping me in a tight hug. "Thank you!" he said. I hugged him back. "No problem, kid. By the way, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. My name is Xayn. Xayn Tayler." I said, holding out my hand. He shook it and responed, "Felix!" After the small introduction, the two of us talked as Sherri and Felix's grandmother continued to talk and discuss insurance stuff (which I never paid attention to). However, twenty minutes later time was up, as both Sherri and Felix's grandma were ready to go. I told him goodbye and gave him hug, then went and turned off the lights to my office and shut the door. Sherri and I exited the building, and she locked it. She drove me to the Mexican restaurant, and I got out and thanked her, quickly diving back into the car for a goodbye hug. I pulled out my phone and sent Allen a goodbye message before locking my phone, giving a quick kiss to the top of it, as it was my only connection to Allen. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and walked inside the restaurant. I saw AJ sitting in a both and sat down in the seat across from her. "Sorry I'm late, a customer came in last minute." I said, taking a sip from the sweet tea already there on the table for me. "Also, thanks for ordering my drink for me." AJ shrugged. "No problem. And don't worry, you aren't that late. You're fifteen anyways- almost an adult. You can be five minutes late to dinner. It won't kill anyone." she brushed off with a laugh. Then she asked, "So, did I miss anything between our last text half an hour ago and now?" I sat there for a moment, thinking. "Actually. . .there was this one boy who came in. . ." I then proceeded to tell her the story about Felix while I munched on chips and salsa.


End file.
